


Over and Under

by omoikkiri (incoherents)



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherents/pseuds/omoikkiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido's potty mouth gets Fujigaya's imagination going. They can't decide who tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Under

After Nikaido makes one too many insinuations about phone sex, Fujigaya finds himself actually starting to wonder about it when he's on the phone with Kitayama at night. He feels a little stupid, lying in the dark listening to the older man's deep breathing and sleepy murmurs, wondering what he'd sound like panting and moaning instead. He also feels stupid jerking off to those thoughts, like a teenager with no self-control, after hanging up the phone.

He thinks about it too much for a few days, and then mentions it by accident, when Kitayama is talking about something entirely unrelated and non-sexual one night. It's strange and kind of annoying, the way he keeps _saying_ these things that he doesn't intend to, just because he gets all wrapped up and tangled in Kitayama's rhythm. 

Kitayama stops mid-sentence when he proposes sex, no doubt astonished, and the insecurity that paralyzes Fujigaya in that seemingly everlasting moment is not something he'd ever care to admit to. But then Kitayama just laughs and invites him to come over after practice the next day, because his mother is out of town for the week, and he sinks back into his pillow, weak with relief.

 

It should be awkward — their first time, and so very pre-planned — but it isn't, because the moment they get inside Kitayama's room, Kitayama is pressing Fujigaya up against the door and kissing him.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to kiss your pretty little mouth," sighs Kitayama when they pull apart for breath.

The knowledge that he isn't the only one lusting after the other sends a little fission of excitement down Fujigaya's spine, and he immediately leans in for another kiss. This one is even more urgent and pressing than the one before, both of them crushing their lips together so hard they can feel their teeth; but the kisses that follow are slower, softer, gentler.

They take their time and share a world of different kisses just standing there against the door. It takes Kitayama kissing down the younger man's neck and collar and reaching to unbutton his shirt before they both realize that Fujigaya hasn't even put down his bag. This makes them laugh a little, and pull apart.

"Sorry?" Kitayama offers, though they both know he's not at all. "Patience is a virtue I don't have, I guess."

Fujigaya pushes the other onto the bed and leans over him, silent laughter making his shoulders shake in that way Kitayama just adores. "You and me both, then."

 

"Hey— what— No! I don't want to— Why do _you_ get to top?!"

"Because I'm the oldest and I say so."

Fujigaya bites on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. It's so ridiculous, this relationship. They'd not kissed until about twenty minutes ago, yet here they were, both hard, snatching a stupid tube of passion fruit flavored lube out of each other's hands.

"And your image color is _pink_!"

"SO! Real men wear pink!"

From the way his lips are twitching, Kitayama looks like he's barely holding in his own laughter as well. "Oh you are so the girl," he says, reaching out to unzip Fujigaya's jeans and shove his pants down, underwear and all. He leans down and blows hot air over the tip of Fujigaya's cock, making it twitch all by itself.

The smirk on his face plainly shows that he thinks he can dominate the situation, but Fujigaya's not having any of it. "See if I don't make you moan my name." Roughly, he tugs and pulls at Kitayama's clothing until it's all off, and he's gripping Kitayama, hard and heavy, in his hands.

 

The way the younger man works him, with just the right speed and pressure, makes Kitayama raise his eyebrows a little. "Done this a few times before, have you," he says, words sounding less like a question than a moan.

Fujigaya, eyes wicked and sparkling, leans down and takes a lazy swipe at Kitayama's cock with his tongue.

At this, Kitayama pulls back and looks at Fujigaya through narrowed eyes. It's just a mock glare, but only because he doesn't want to admit, even to himself, that the thought of Fujigaya with other men (Yokoo? Goseki? Perhaps Koki-kun?) makes his insides clench in possessiveness.

"Ah," Fujigaya laughs a little. "Sometimes I forget you were already 17 when you joined. It's not like a pubescent Junior or ten have never circle jerked in those empty practice rooms on the top floor..."

"Oh Jesus," shudders Kitayama, "It's bad enough that you put the thought of you and Wataru into my head, I really didn't need to think about the chibikos getting each other off."

A speculative glint appears in Fujigaya's eyes. "Curious about Watta, are you?"

"NO," Kitayama insists (a bit too firmly in Fujigaya's opinion, but he doesn't push the issue, just files the thought away in his head for later). Then he pushes Fujigaya's head back down and tells him to get back to the job at hand.

 

Leaning back on his elbows, Kitayama closes his eyes and throws his head back. Fujigaya is certainly talented with his mouth, wherever he'd learned his tricks. He finds and flicks his tongue over all the spots that make Kitayama's breath catch in his throat; plus he goes all the way down, takes Kitayama's entire length without issue. His hands feel good, too, leaving trails of heat up and down Kitayama's sides and abdomen and chest, and making hardened peaks of his nipples.

"Taisuke... Taisuke..." Kitayama's moans come out soft and growly and breathy all at once. It's a tone Fujigaya's never heard before, and he loves it. Hearing his own name said in that way makes his own cock twitch, so he hums around the older man's cock, trying to demonstrate how Kitayama's muffled noises are making him feel.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Taisuke," the older man repeats, more incoherently as he gets closer to the edge. "Soon... I'm gonna... so close..."

Fujigaya feels the fingers tangled in his hair try to pull him away, but there's no real force of intention, and the next time his lips reach the base of Kitayama's cock, the older man goes limp with his release. He swallows all of Kitayama's cum and then laps gently at the other's cock with his tongue as Kitayama rides out his post-climactic shudders.

Feeling victorious, Fujigaya crawls up Kitayama's body and grins down at him. Kitayama offers a lazy smile back, but flips them over before Fujigaya can even _look_ at the lube, accurately guessing the younger man's intentions. Kitayama's strong; with one hand pressed down on Fujigaya's chest and knees pinning down his thighs, Fujigaya finds that he's unable to flip them back over.

And then Kitayama reaches down with his free hand and, instead of gripping his cock as expected, he reaches further back and brushes a fingertip lightly over Fujigaya's anus while squeezing his balls lightly in his palm. The touch takes Fujigaya by surprise and he bucks his hips forward, wanting more.

"Don't you try anything," Kitayama warns, removing his other hand from Fujigaya's chest and pumping his length.

The motion is hard and fast, a heady contrast to the still feather-light exploration of his other hand, and Fujigaya doesn't think he can even talk anymore, let alone take back control of the situation. Apparently he's a lot closer than he'd thought he was, because it only takes a few strokes before the tell-tale tingling that starts in the tips of his fingers and toes slams through his body, faster than usual and completely unstoppable, and he explodes onto his stomach.

His voice comes back as his orgasm fades and he moans his satisfaction, even as Kitayama claims his mouth in a deep kiss.

 

"I won, you know," Fujigaya mutters into Kitayama's hair, wanting to get in the last word before post-coital contentment sends them both into sleep, "You came first."

"No, I won," argues Kitayama, eyes closed and not moving a muscle. "I got closer to the goal. And a very nice one it felt, too. By the way, I plan to feel how nice it is with a different part of me next time."

"Fuck you, Hiro," Fujigaya pouts, "...Well, next time, anyway."

 

 

**OUTTAKE:**

"Hiro, I love you," Fujigaya says without meaning to at all, just as Kitayama reaches over to the side table for a tissue. He pauses for the briefest of moments, but Fujigaya sees it and a million apprehensions rush through his brain because Kitayama's back is turned to him and he can't tell what the other man is thinking. He wonders what it is about Kitayama that makes him say these things out loud before he's ready to even say them in his head, but the words are out and he can't take them back and even if Kitayama doesn't —

But the expression Kitayama has on his face when he turns around is so beautiful Fujigaya forgets to breathe for a moment. "Love you too, Taisuke."

**Author's Note:**

> The outtake was too sappy for ~~the fic~~ life but I didn't have the heart to throw it out completely and we all like some sap now and then, right?!


End file.
